Bridgette
Personality Bridgette is a calm, compassionate surfer girl who loves animals as much as she loves the water. She is a vegetarian, finding creatures to be friends and not food. In contrast to her aquatic aptitude, Bridgette is known for being clumsy on land, which can often lead to severe results. Many aspects of Bridgette's character are revealed in Episodes, Shown to be caring, Yet firm when she needs to. When she joins the Brainiac, she faces one of her biggest challenges in fitting in. She believes in "building bridges, not walls," even when competition is not a factor. According to Bridgette herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long. In Further episodes, she is shown to value her friendships Most notably, even when she is at the verge of elimination She feels sad for The Contestants getting the boot. Bridgette loves spending time with Her crush Brick most of all. She always wants to see the good in people not the bad, She constantly encourages people in challenges and will always have faith in her teammates. Even when she does nothing wrong she feels guilty when someone faces punishment for her actions like where she feels guilty for Brick when his team says that he needs to stop flirting with her, She is also a very good actor (According to the contestants) And she is generally liked by everyone. She highly believes that no one is weak and that everyone is strong, Including herself. Sometimes she loses her self confidence, But she always toughs up and faces it. Coverage Total Drama: Redemption Island In Daring Dramatizations, she was put on the Braniacs team, and disappeared for the rest of the episode. It was revealed in The Teams' Song that Bridgette went asleep and did nothing in the challenge as soon as she was assigned to a team. She cursed at the challenge of the episode, and gave an implication that she might have broken Trent's guitar. She participated in the challenge, loudly encouraging her team, she cheers when her team is announced to have won the challenge. In The Tug Of More She does not do much, But is seen with her team. In The Pi Contest She does not do much, but is seen with her team. In The Puzzling Place She is seen helping with the challenge and seems quite frightened with the whole challenge, But still helps. In Behind The Drama She does not do much, But is seen with her team. In Triathlon of Redemption Island She is first seen on her phone saying "GEOFF BABY YOU THERE?". She is then seen in te confessional stating how She misses Geoff She then gets a text from Geoff and it says He is breaking up with Her. She is seen crying over her break up, She then bumps into Brick and is seen slightly attracted to Brick, He says sorry and She says it is ok and sniffs. Brick asks her what is wrong, Harold also asks what is wrong, She is still tearing up and says Geoff text dumped her. Brick says that it was harsh and asks if She needs someone to talk too, Bridgette says that she would not mind. Brick says that He is all ears, Bridgette questions why Geoff broke up with Her and says that She thought Geoff really liked Her. She then gets interrupted by Chris Mclean, And says goodbye to Brick. Harold then tells Her that the whole thing was a huge misunderstanding, But she does not respind. During the challenge, She teams up with Harold, Bridgette is not seen until She starts Cycling. She then goes to Harold, She tells them that Dawn was so slow, Indicating She wants her gone. During the Elimination Ceremony She says Hi to Brick, She is sad that Scarlett goes and says that Harold told Her too. In Frontstroke, Backstroke, She is first seen in Her teams treehouse and listens to Her team (And Trent argue) She sticks up for Beardo saying that it is not His fault and that He hates Scarlett for what She did, Trent yells at Her, And She yells at him saying that this is There team not Trent's, Trent leaves. She tells B that everything is ok, However She does not support B as team captain, Saying that He is still probablly sad about Scarlett, And says that She thinks Beardo would be a good team captain, However Her team dislikes the idea. She is then seen with B and Beardo talking to B about B and how he wants to talk, She supports the idea, When Beardo talks about how He learned to talk from Samey, She says that She remembers that from last season and says that She loved "Bammy" and that it was cute. Chris Mclean then intetrupts the conversation and She goes to the challenge area. During the challenge, She is seen cheering that it is a water challenge and helps her team alot especially B because of His fear of water and is constantly cheering Him on and even saves Him from drowning. She has a more prominent role in the second part of the challenge, She poses "sexily" and smiles at Brick and He blushes, Harold falls on Bridgette and causes sand to get every where and in Her eyes, She scolds Harold for it and He scolds back at Her. During the Elimination Ceremony She votes for Harold and does not feel sympathy for Him when he is eliminated, She catches up to Brick and says hey. In Experiments of Science She is first seen saying Hi to B, He responds saying He is dong good She says cool. Bridgette thinks Beardo approaches Her and says She needs to step up Her game reminding Her of Her earlier meeting. Dawn says that they need to win the next 2 pre-merge challenges, Bridgette agrees with her, Chris Mclean announces that the challenge is soon, And Bridgette says that She is ready to do this. During the challenge She is visibly concerned about this challenge do to her not being good at science. B asks Her what the first experiment is but She does not respond. Her team tells Her to put goggles and gloves on which She does, She is then told by B to stand back, Which She does. Beardo says She and B should do the last experiment, She is ready to help and then asks B what She should do B eventually tells Her to pass the goggles She does but it is too late. She trips and breaks one of The Underdogs experiments which does not matter as they're team already one, She shows concern and says sorry. During the Elimination ceremony Brick appears and wishes Her good luck She blushes and says thank you. She states in the confessional that "The Threat must go..." refering to Dawn, She has the same ammount of votes as Dawn and they step up and Dawn says "She's been a good friend". During the tie breaker She uses Anne Maria as Her model, While Dawn uses Beardo. Anne Maria says that She is looking "Hot" and promises Bridgette She will be safe. She says She is counting on Anne Maria She is seen crying in the confessional worried but eventually comes to Her senses and promises Herself She will win, When Beth and Ella judge they both vote for Bridgette to stay. She is happy but also sad that She had to cause Dawn's elimination. She is seen suprised and horrified when Evil Dawn is revealed. In And...Action She first appears thanking Brick for wishing her goodluck, He says it's no problem and that he is glad she stayed. She and Brick start chatting, Until LeShawna interrupts them and saying that she would like to speak with Bridgette, "Privately". LeShawna tells her she got a text from Geoff, Bridgette immediately tells LeShawna she doesn't care and that she does not want to talk to that "Jerk" and leaves. Bridgette goes to the challenge and smiles at Brick. During the challenge it is decided she will be the one kissing Beardo she is seen nervous that it is a romance movie. Bridgette starts over the top acting, Shgowing lots and lots of emotions when doing her practice. Beardo tells her he hoped she practiced alot, She says that they shouldn't worry and that they'll do great. During the performance she exceeds standards by doing a very good performance many like it and DJ even says in a Confessional that she was a great actor. She hugs Beardo in the end, Happy for there great performance. During the elimination ceremony she is happy that it is a reward and cheers with her team. She then appears chatting to Brick. In Virtually Murder, She is first seen comfoting Beardo when he wakes up from his nightmare. Beardo then tells his team that they need to win this next challenge, Bridgette agrees. During the challenge, She greets Brick like she usually does. And then Chris Mclean announces the challenge and she immediately falls. She is seen very scared during the challenge and when she calls for Brick, LeShawna tells her to "Go to Her Team for All Of That" She is seen angered in the confessional at that statement. She is the first one killed by B. During the Elimination Ceremony When Trent is eliminated, She is shocked and suprised. In Slumber Party Fun In Love is in Despair In In In Voting History Total Drama: Redemption Island Appearances: Trivia *She slept through the whole episode of Daring Dramatizations. *Bridgette is one of the few people who were played by more than one actor in one season, more being Beth, DJ, Max, Sam and Topher. Other Category:Team Brainiac